paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Regeneration
This is the episode where Milo explains and then regenerates in front of the PAW Patrol. All characters/objects/robots belong to their respected owner(s). K-9-5 belongs to me, inspiration for him comes from Doctor WHO. Milo is also my OC, my real world person maybe? When we last saw the PAW Patrol and other, well Cybermen happened. Also Milo gets fatally injured. Chase: Milo, are you okay? Milo: No, I'm dying. Luckily I am a Timelord. Skye: (Crying) We'll miss you. Milo: Skye, a tear? No, don't cry. You'll see me soon. Probably won't recognize me, or recognize how I act, but you'll still see me. Don't miss or mourn me, since I will still be here. Ryder: You will always be in our hearts. Milo: No, I meant still be here, unless of course I go take a tour of the universe. I'm regenerating. Marshal: What's that? Milo: Regeneration is the process that dying Timelords go through to change their physical appearance and personality to avoid dying. A Timelord can regenerate only 12 times. I'm about to regenerate for a second time. Now stand back and let me wow you for the last time in this body with my regeneration. After this, you will need to help me get to my Zero Room. I built it into the Lookout and from the outside of the Zero Room, it looks like a closet. The Zero Room is on the bottom floor of the Lookout and the doors are white with roundels in them. Goodbye. And with that, Milo throws his head and arms back and glowing beams of energy comes out of his hands and head for a while, then evaporate. When they evaporated, the newly regenerated Milo, who has a new face by the way, stepped back and goes over to the PAW Patrol members. Milo: Told you I could do it. Wait, new accent. I sound like I'm from Louisiana combined with my previous Northern U.S. accent, combined with my original British accent. Wait, is it a British accent? I'll try it out. Posh. Yep, defiantly a British accent. Rocky: Milo, I think you need to calm down. Milo: Doi... Wait what is going on with my mouth. (Exhales through his mouth, glowing energy floats away from the mouth) Anyways. Doi, don't tell me what to do Strax. Rocky: Who's Strax. Don't you remember me? Rocky. Rubble: What's going on? Milo: Be quiet, Rusty. Rubble: Rusty? I'm Rubble! Zuma: Milo, are you alwight? Milo: Yes I am, thank you... Zuma: Your welcome. Milo: ... Captain Jack Hartness. Zuma: What?! Milo: No. Stop that. Chase: Stop what? Milo: Stop going all dark and wobbly. Skye: But we're not. Milo: Then why are you... (Collapses and goes unconscious) Chase: Everybody, we need to bring him to the Zero Room. While going there, Milo's Sonic Screwdriver falls out of his pocket. Chase: Zuma, pick up his Sonic Screwdriver The pups, Ryder, and K-9-5 all bring Milo to the Lookout. They set him down, and Ryder opens the door to the Zero Room. Then they bring Milo into the Zero Room. Then they get amazed about how big it is inside. All except Milo and K-9-5: It's bigger on the inside?! Then they see Milo floating. Milo: (telepathically) Pretty cool, huh? Chase: Yeah. How are you doing that? Milo: (telepathically) One of the best facts about the Zero Room is that certain laws of physics don't exist here. In here, levitation and telepathy with you all, trying my best to speak like I use to, are possible. Scene change: TARDIS Roundel. It's been 4 hours since Milo regenerated, Milo starts to wake up. Milo: Good morning, Chase. Chase: It's the afternoon. Milo: Really? Where's my Sonic Screwdriver? Zuma: (gives him the Sonic Screwdriver) It fell out of youw pocket, so Chase told me to pick it up. He helped keep ordew while you weren't awake. Milo: Thanks Zuma. (Walks over to Chase) Thanks Chase for telling Zuma to pick up my Sonic Screwdriver. You have earned my trust back, you know. Rocky and Rubble walk in and go over to Milo. Milo: So Chase, there are a lot of theories of how Regeneration actually is possible. One of them says that Rassilon, founder of Timelord society, gave us the triple strand in our triple-helix DNA. Oh hey... Rocky: My name is Rocky. Milo: Did you hit your head or was it something I said? Rocky: The thing you said. Milo: Hey, I did not know that you could have thought that triple-helix DNA is offensive. Rocky: What? You don't remember? After the glowing energy light show, you called me Strax, Rubble as Rusty, and Zuma as Captain Jack Hartness. Milo: I don't know what your talking about. If it was in between the physical change and going unconscious, then I don't remember. Sometimes after a Timelord regenerates, they do weird things like go unconscious, have amnesia, do random things, get confused, or bump into things since the "steerings a bit off." Chase, Zuma, Rocky, and Rubble: Ohhh. Milo: Yeah. Right in front of the Lookout appeared a K-9-5 pre-PAW Patrol lookalike. Who is this K-9-5 lookalike? Previous: CyberPaw Next: The Alternate Robot Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes Category:Stories by WALL-E-Lover Category:Doctor WHO Crossovers